the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Leg Post 26
In Leg Post 26 Sir Lanval trudges through the lesser known sections of Camelot to find The Lady's Pavilion where The Lady herself resides with The Lady's Handmaidens. He had to confess that he was unable to summon her to Terra Flux as there were no natural forests there, only manufactured parklands. They discuss the japes of Sir Tom Thumb, who frequently accuses Sir Lanval of homosexuality, despite evidence to the contrary. However none can know of The Lady, his one true love, who he then makes love to under the pavilion. Post SPACE CAMELOT: LANVAL'S RESPITE A knight who is just shy of 30 trudges through the depths of the ship ''Camelot, where only a few bulbs flicker. His finely made armor doesn't gleam quite like Sir Palamedes's does, but it is well-polished - or at least it appears that way. In truth, it is a partially magical material in that it never requires polishing.'' His head is uncovered, and so his somewhat unruly mop of dirty-blonde hair is free to waft about his youthful looking face, in a manner that so frequently causes maidens to swoon, maidens whose advances he always rejects. His countenance is weary, but there is a light in his eyes as he approaches his destination. Sir Lanval: Almost there, my Lady. This is said to himself, while the knight's tired trudging becomes a perkier march as he goes into the depths of Space Camelot, and a surprisingly fresh breeze blows past him. With a grin tugging at his lips, he pushes farther on, and soon comes into a forest. Trees and bushes and flowers and grass grow seemingly straight out of the metal decks and walls of the ship, and a radiance much like natural sunlight emanates from the ceiling despite there being no bulbs. Woman: Sir Lanval! Welcome. Our Lady is most eager to see you. Lanval smiles at the lovely young Aes Sidhe, and ducks beneath a drape of willow branches that she pulls aside for him. Within is a pavilion surrounded by equally lovely young women - handmaidens to the Lady lounging beneath the tent. The Lady: Lanval, dearest! You have returned to me! As beautiful as her handmaidens are, the Aes Sidhe lady is the most gorgeous of them all. Her handmaidens' beauty outshines any mortal woman's, in Lanval's mind, and his Lady's beauty outshines even theirs. Sir Lanval: It has been too long, my Lady. I have missed you greatly. He embraces her, and she bids him sit with her, as the handmaidens pour them wine in crystal goblets and bring forth fresh fruit. The Lady: Were there no forests on - what did you say it was called? Terra Flux? Sir Lanval: Only forests of metal. There were areas that they called parks and preserves, but they were not wild, and entering them gained me no access to you. The Lady daintily covers her gasp, as though Lanval as just told her of a harrowing adventure. The Lady: How horrid! Sir Lanval: Though it is not a world I can return to from here at any time, having no connection to your realm, it is also not a world I would wish to return to. The Lady: Oh dearest, I am sorry you had to set foot in such a pitiful place. Sir Lanval: My fellow knights were enthralled by its astonishing scope. Truthfully, I would have been too, before I knew you. How I laud the day I stumbled upon your pavilion in Britannia. The Lady: And I as well! Did your fellows trouble you again? Lanval puts on a wry, lopsided grin, the sort that has melted many a woman's heart. Sir Lanval: Always. Sir Tom Thumb never ceases to make japes about me being gay. Of course, if one ever tries to jape that his mother was impregnated by Merlin rather than having her barrenness cured by him, his usual jolly turns to black anger. The Lady: You oft say he is gallant, but he sounds like a boor! Sir Lanval: I posit to you, my Lady, that even the gallant may have double standards, for no man, knight or no, is perfect. The Lady: Except for you, dearest Lanval! She kisses him. Sir Lanval: I thank you, my Lady, but I am as much flesh and bone as they. I am thankful however, that you and your handmaidens are no man. The Lady smiles radiantly, and her handmaidens tinkle with laughter. The Lady: But he still jests about that? I thought they had laid off such japes after you recoiled in horror from that male whore that procured for you on...what was it? Sir Lanval: Outpost Finagle, yes. That did convince them that I am not actually gay, but they still frequently jest of it, Tom Thumb most of all. Oh my Lady, will you not relent? Will you not let me tell them of you? My heart burns to proclaim my love for you to all the worlds there are! The Lady smiles, pleased. The Lady: Your heart does you credit, Sir Lanval, but I must remain nameless and unknown. And surely my embrace is worth such meaningless japes? Sir Lanval: Always, my Lady. Always. Fade-to-black doesn't exist yet in this time period, but the CensorGod is still quite vigilant in this era, and thus the scene that follows is smothered with black censor bars and obscuring BLEEPS. Category:Post Category:Leg Post